From My view-Hannah Hansen
by Providencelover
Summary: This is from Hannah's view, when she's thirteen. Chapter 2 is coming.
1. Default Chapter

From My View  
  
By: Providencelover   
  
Summery: This is from Hannah's view, when she's thirteen.   
  
From my view  
  
July 2, 2001  
  
Dear Diary,   
My name is Hannah Hansen; I live in Providence, Rhode Island with my mom, my aunt Syd, my Uncle Robbie and my grandpa. I don't have a father really; my mom isn't married to him so I don't see him much. I guess you could say I have a very special family. My grandma died a few days before I was born and my mom told me that aunt Syd delivered me. Aunt Syd is a doctor and she runs a clinic down the street. I often go there after school and help out some. I like to help out a mom's work too. Mom owns a place called Joanie's Bakery, where she sells dog food. I get to play with all the animals while mommy serves the costumers. Well, this is only my first entry. Aunt Syd gave me this diary on my birthday, which is today, happy birthday to me.   
This is the only birthday that something hasn't happened. On my 1st birthday my dad came back and wanted to share custody of me with mommy, but mom said no. Then on my third birthday we had quarantine and all my friends ended up spending the night and I ended up getting a fever. Mom thought it was a virus that a friend of Aunt Syd had given me but it turned out to be a non-threatening virus, which is what Syd called it. Well, I gotta go help aunt Syd and mom clean up the house now. I'll talk to you later and maybe next time my entry will be more normal.   
  
Love,   
  
Hannah Hansen  
  
  
I looked up from my work and quickly read over what I had written. I closed my diary and put it on my bedside table. I got up and went downstairs, mom and Aunt Syd were on the couch talking, probably about boys.   
"What's up?" Aunt Syd asked me. She motioned for me to sit down beside her and I sat down, resting my head on her shoulder.   
"Nothing, just writing in my diary," I said smiling up at her. "Wow, I can't believe I'm thirteen."   
"Me neither," Mom said, winking at me. "It seems like yesterday when you were born."   
"Really?" I asked. I looked from Aunt Syd to mom.   
"Yep," Aunt Syd said. "And you were born right in this house."   
"I know that," I said laughing. "You guys have told me this story a hundred times."   
"Hey I have a question for you," Aunt Syd said.   
"OK shoot," I said looking at her.   
"Would you like to go to work with me tomorrow since you don't have school? You haven't been in a long time because of school and chorus rehearsals."   
I nodded. School had been difficult and I was lucky I was even going into the eighth grade this year. I was also involved in chorus, which none of my family members seem to understand. "Sure, I would love to."   
"Great! We leave at nine tomorrow," Syd said.   
"Nine, why?" I moaned. "Jeez."   
"Sorry kiddo," Syd said. She got up off the couch and went into the kitchen.   
I followed her in there and sat on the barstool. "Do you think I have what it takes to be a doctor?"   
"Of course," Syd said. She got out the milk and the chocolate syrup. "Want some chocolate milk?"   
"Nah," I said. "I don't want to be up all night since I have to get up so early."   
"It's not that bad," aunt Syd said. "Stop whining."   
I sighed and hoped down from the barstool. "Where are grandpa and Uncle Robbie?"   
"Robbie is at O'Neils and dad is downstairs," Syd told me.   
I nodded. I always liked going down to see grandpa in the clinic because he had all the cute animals. Uncle Robbie works at a bar called O'Neils bar and grill and he sometimes lets me eat there for free.   
"Hannah," Mommy said coming into the kitchen. She checked her watch. "Its almost ten, shouldn't you be getting to bed since you are going to work with aunt Syd tomorrow?"   
"Yeah," I mumbled. Mom was very good at asking me what I wanted and not always telling me. I followed mommy upstairs and she unmade my bed for me while I changed into my PJ's. I got in and she covered me up.   
"Love you bug," Mom whispered into my ear.   
I giggled. "Stop calling me that."   
"Sorry," mom said and smiled. "I wish your father could have been here."   
"He'll come," I reassured her, even though I knew it wasn't true. Mommy's boyfriend, Burt is more like a father to me then my own father is. "Besides, I have Burt to do dad stuff with."   
Mommy smiled. "Yeah.... well.... good night." Mom turned off my lamp.   
"Night," I called as mom closed the door behind her. I smiled, it had been a wonderful birthday and I was excited about working with Aunt Syd at the clinic. I closed my eyes and was soon asleep.   
  
"Joanie it's not all bad," I heard Aunt Syd say as I walked down the stairs the next morning, already dressed for the day.   
"But it is," mom said as I came into the kitchen. "I'm barely getting by as it is and I don't even have an employee I pay anymore."   
"What happened to Elliot?" Syd asked her.   
"Oh well he decided to go off to New York and get a job as a baker," mommy said sipping her coffee. She noticed me in the doorway. "Morning bug."   
I sat down at the bar and gave her an annoyed look. "Morning."   
"Good I see you're dressed," aunt Syd said looking at me. "We gotta leave in twenty minutes."   
"OK," I said. I went over to the cabinet and got out my favorite cereal. I put the box on the table and got out the milk. Then Grandpa came into the room.   
"Morning Dad," Syd said.   
"Morning," Jim said. "Hannah I hear you're going to work with Syd today."   
"Yep," I said as I put a spoon full of cereal into my mouth, I quickly swallowed. "Syd's gonna let me see some patients."   
Aunt Syd laughed. "You wish."   
"Well then what can I do then?" I asked, looking at her.   
"How about answer phones," Syd suggested as she put her coffee mug in the sink.   
I shrugged and took another bite of my cereal. "OK."   
"Hurry and eat up," mom told me. "Aunt Syd needs to get to work."   
"OK I'm going as fast as I can," I snapped as I finished my cereal.   
"Ok, I hear you," Syd joked. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. "I'll be in the guesthouse, come and get me when you're ready."   
"OK," I called as Syd went out the door. I turned to mom who was still dressed in her PJ's. "Wish me luck."   
"Good luck," mom said and smiled. "Oh Hannah, I have a date with Burt tonight so Aunt Syd is going to bring you home and get you dinner."   
"OK," I said. I put my bowl in the sink and rushed upstairs to brush my teeth. I looked at a picture on my bathroom counter of Aunt Syd and my mom sitting in a swing together, both smiling wildly. I smiled to myself and brushed my teeth. Aunt Syd was talking on her cell phone as I entered the guesthouse.   
"I'll be there in about ten minutes Izzy," Syd said and hung up. She turned to me. "Ready to go?"   
"Yep," I said as I swung my purse over my shoulder. I ran out to the car and got in. I flipped on the radio and turned it to my favorite station. Good Bye Earl by the Dixie Chicks was playing and I started singing along.   
"Ok kiddo let's go," Aunt Syd said and got into the car. She started the engine and we pulled out of the driveway. "Did your mom tell you about her date tonight?"   
"Yeah," I said, my mind still on what was playing on the radio. "Can we maybe go out to dinner?"   
"Let's see how busy we are today and then we'll decide," Syd said as we drove toward the clinic.   
"OK," I said smiling. When we reached the clinic we found Izzy, Syd's coworker at the front desk.   
"I was just about to page you," Izzy said. "This flu won't quit, there were ten people lined up when I got here this morning."   
"Well all we can tell them is to drink lots of fluids and get plenty of rest," Syd said.   
"Hi Izzy," I said.   
"Hi Hannah," Izzy said. "Coming to work with Aunt Syd today?"   
"Yep," I said gazing around the busy clinic. "Where would you like me to start?"   
"How about answering phones," Syd said. She turned to Izzy. "Do I have any messages?"   
"Yes, one from Dr. Corday in Chicago," Izzy said handing Syd a slip of paper.   
"Did she say what she wanted?" Syd asked as we went back into the office, Izzy trailing behind.   
"She just told you to call her," Izzy said. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.   
"Wonder what she wants?" I wondered out loud. "Maybe she's coming to see us and she's going to bring Ella. I have lots to tell Ella."   
"Haven't you two been emailing?" Syd asked as she put her stuff away in her locker?"   
"Yeah but its just not the same," I said. I threw my purse on the couch and sat down. "Guess we better get to work huh?"   
"Yes," Syd said as she put on her white coat. I always like when she wears the white coat, it makes her look more like a doctor. "OK kiddo let's go."   
I followed Syd out the door and she got me set up at the phones. The phones rung off the hook all day driving me crazy. When I answered the phone for the millionth time, the caller sounded familiar, Elizabeth Corday.   
"Are you helping out at the clinic/" Elizabeth asked me.   
"Yes," I told her. I always loved when Elizabeth came to visit and we went to Chicago. The hospital was very busy and I knew some of the doctors in the ER because Elizabeth's husband Mark worked there. "How's Ella?"   
"Fine," Elizabeth said. "I need to speak to Syd and then you two can talk for a minute."   
"Sure, I'll get her," I said and put the phone down. I went over to where Syd was finishing up with a patient.   
"Take this three times a day after meals," Syd told the patient. She watched the person leave and turned to me. "Hi, how's work?"   
"Elizabeth Corday is on the phone for you," I said.   
Syd nodded and picked up the phone. I listened while they talked. Then Syd hung up and turned to me.   
"Are they coming?" I asked excitedly.   
"Yes," Aunt Syd told me. "Elizabeth has a conference here so she's going to bring Ella and they're staying with us."   
"Cool," I said excitedly. "Ella can share a room with me." Ella was three years younger then me but she acted like a teenager sometimes. We always had fun together and I couldn't wait to see her again. "When are they coming?"   
"Tomorrow," Syd told me. "Well I have one last patient to see and then we'll be out of here."   
I looked at my watch, it was already five thirty, and time had sure flown. "I'm gonna go get my stuff from the office."   
"Ok," Syd replied and turned back to her patient who had just walked in.   
I went back to the office and grabbed my purse. The office desk was covered in paperwork. I shrugged and went out of the room to wait for Syd. Finally the last patient walked out the door and Syd headed for the office to grab her stuff.   
"Are we gonna go home?" I asked her as we walked to the car. Izzy had decided to stay to finish paperwork and had let Syd leave early.   
"Yes," Syd said as she unlocked the door. "I'm tired and I know you must be."   
"Not really," I said getting into the car. "I can't wait to see Elizabeth, Ella and Mark."   
"I know me too." Syd pulled out of the parking spot and headed down the road, toward home. "Elizabeth has been having a hard time with Dr. Ramono lately."  
I nodded. Dr. Romano was chief of surgery and not a very nice guy. I liked Dr. Dave, who worked in the ER with Ella's dad. There were some other doctors that were there too, like Dr. Carter, who sometimes let me sit in on a patient when I was there with Syd. Dr. Weaver was ok but she tends to yell a lot which scares me.   
"What are you thinking about?" Syd asked as we pulled into the driveway.   
"Chicago," I admitted as I got out of the car.   
Syd unlocked the house and we went in. The house was quiet and there was a note on the counter from grandpa. "Syd, Grandpa went to a zoo board meeting."   
"Ok," Syd said as she hung up her purse. "Are you hungry?"   
"Kinda," I said throwing my purse on the counter. "Can we have some of mom's left over clam chowder?" I have always loved clam chowder, especially mom's recipe. She said it was grandma's recipe.   
"Sure," Aunt Syd said. She opened the refrigerator and took out the left over chowder. "Your mom won't be home, she's out with Burt."   
"I know," I said. I headed for the living room. "I'm gonna go find a movie for us to watch."   
"Ok and I'll tell you when dinner is ready," Syd said.   
"Ok." I went into the living room and started going through our movies. We had tons of them and it was hard to choose one. I picked Where The Heart Is, my favorite movie.   
"Han can you come get out the bowls?" Syd called.   
I ran into the kitchen. "Yes. I picked Where The Heart is for us to watch."   
"Good choice," Syd said. "We can make popcorn for desert."   
I got out the bowls and dipped my clam chowder. Syd dipped hers and we sat down to another meal at the Hansen house, alone.   
  
After we cleaned up the kitchen we sat down to watch Where The Heart Is. I fell asleep toward the end and Syd left me asleep on the couch. I awoke to find myself still on the couch the next morning. I went into the kitchen where mommy was fixing breakfast.   
"Morning bug," mom said cheerfully. She saw the look on my face. "Sorry I keep forgetting."   
"Guess who comes today?" I asked her, sitting at the bar.   
"Who? Famous Amus?" mom joked.   
"No, Elizabeth," I said.   
Mom looked surprised. "Really?"   
"Yep." I hopped off the bar stool and got out some oatmeal. "Where are Aunt Syd and Grandpa and Robbie?"   
"Grandpa is downstairs and Syd and Robbie are still asleep," Mom said.   
"Aunt Syd is still asleep?" I asked wide-eyed.   
"I know, it's hard to believe." Mom poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the bar.   
"So, how was your date?" I asked as I dumped the oatmeal into a bowl.   
"Fine," mom said, smiling. "Burt is so romantic, and he wants to get to know you better Hannah."   
"Really?" I asked as I pushed the buttons on the microwave.   
"Yes."   
"Do you think he could be the one?" I leaned against the counter as I waited for my oatmeal to be finished.   
"Maybe." Mom had this dreamy look in her eyes and I smiled, happy that she was happy.   
Then Aunt Syd came through the door, in a shirt and shorts. "I need a life."   
"Want a boyfriend huh?" mom asked her.   
"Just a date would do," Syd said pouring herself a cup of coffee.   
"Well Burt and I are going out tonight," Mommy said.   
Syd gave her a weird look. "You're not suggesting I tag along are you?"   
Mom shrugged. "Well...maybe...we could all go. What time does Elizabeth's flight get in?"   
"At one," Syd replied to her sister.   
"Yay," I screamed. Just then the microwave beeped and I got out my oatmeal. I grabbed a spoon and napkin and sat down at the bar beside Syd.   
"Someone's excited," Syd said looking at me with a smile on her face.   
"Are you going to work today?" I asked her.   
"Nope, I took the day off," Syd replied as she sipped her coffee.   
"Can I take Ella to the pool today?" I asked, a hopeful expression on my face.   
"Sure, why not," mom said.   
I smiled and ate my oatmeal. Then the phone rang and I jumped up. "I'll get it." I picked up the phone and immediately recognized Ella's voice.   
"Hi," Ella said. "I was hoping you'd answer. I just wanted to tell you that our plane lands at one."   
"Syd told me," I told her. "Bring your bathing suit, we might go to the pool."   
"OK, anything else?" Ella asked.   
"Bring some CD's and we can listen to music, I got a new stereo system."   
"Cool," Ella said. "Well I gotta go finish packing, see you in a few hours."   
"Ok," I said. I told her bye and hung up.   
"Who was that?" mommy asked me as I sat back down at the bar beside Syd.   
"Ella,' I replied. "She just wanted to tell me what time she'd be here and I told her to bring her bath suit."   
Mom nodded and continued to sip her coffee.   
  
That afternoon Mom, Syd and I drove to the airport to get Elizabeth, Mark and Ella. We hugged them when they came through the gate.   
"How are you?" Elizabeth asked me.   
"Fine," I said. I turned to Ella. "You're going to have so much fun this week."   
"I know I can't wait," Ella said, a huge smile on her face.   
I pulled her by the arm. "Come on let's go, did you bring your bathing suit?"   
"Yep," Ella replied.   
"Well let's go," Syd said and motioned for us to follow her.   
  
When we got home I showed Ella my room. She threw her stuff on my bed and looked around.   
"Cool," Ella said. "Well I brought some CD's if you wonna listen to them?"   
"OK sure," I said. I looked at her CD collection. She had Back Street Boys, their new one, Brittany Spears, Titanic, Billy Gilman, Charlotte Church. "Cool."  
"Well......" Ella didn't know what to say.   
"Why don't we see if Syd will take us swimming," I suggested. "Or Robbie?"   
Ella nodded and we went downstairs to find Syd and Elizabeth talking.   
"Get settled OK Ella?" Elizabeth asked her.   
"Yes," Ella said. "Can we go to the pool?"   
"Maybe later," Syd said.   
I groaned but didn't say anything. I took Ella upstairs and we started listening to music. "So, how's everything with the hospital?"   
"OK," Ella said. "Something really funny happened yesterday. I was sleeping in exam one because both my parents had to come in early and didn't want to leave me alone. Well, anyway, Dr. Weaver came in and turned on the light and blew a whistle at me."   
"Ouch," I said.   
"She thought I was Dr. Dave," Ella said and laughed. "She didn't even turn around to see that it wasn't Dr. Dave, she just kept yelling."   
"Man," I said in between giggles. "I bet you had a headache afterward."   
"Yes, a major one," Ella said. "Dr. Weaver still doesn't know she wasn't yelling at Dave though."   
"Are you gonna tell her?" I asked.   
"Not a chance, she's nice but not someone I'd want to hang around with."   
"Well Syd seems to like her," I said. "They talk on the phone all the time."   
"Oh," Ella said. "Well she was in a bad mood that day so that's probably why she did it."   
I nodded. "Well maybe she'll get over it."   
"I'm just glad my mom doesn't have to spend any time with Dr. Romano," Ella said.   
I nodded in understandment. "Yeah I know."   
Then Elizabeth came into the room. "Getting settled Ella?"   
"Yes," Ella said and smiled. "Can Hannah take me to the pool?"   
"I'll see if Syd can take you or Joanie," Elizabeth said and walked out of the room.   
"Let's get our suits on," I said and went to get mine out of my dresser. Ella got hers on and soon we were ready for the pool.   
  
After a lot of begging Syd finally let us go to the pool. When we got there the place was empty, not one single person.   
"We get the place to ourselves," I said happily.   
"Cool," Ella said. She looked over at Syd. "Aren't you going to get in?"   
"Yeah in a minute," Syd told us. She stepped into the pool. "Jeez that's cold."   
Ella and I laughed.   
"You'll get used to it," I told her and she gave me a weird look.   
"Right," Syd said. She went under water and came back up again. "OK, I feel better now. Ella how's everyone at the hospital?"   
"Fine," Ella said. "Except Dr. Weaver blew a whistle at me yesterday thinking I was Dr. Dave."   
Syd laughed. "That does sound a little like Kerry when she's in a bad mood."   
"She still doesn't know I did it," Ella said and laughed. "I'm not gonna tell her either."   
Syd nodded and looked up at the sky. "Girls those clouds don't look to good."   
I looked up at the sky and groaned. Then we heard thunder.   
"I think we'd better get out," Syd said. She climbed out of the pool. "Hurry, its about to pour."   
Ella and I quickly got out and hurried back to the house. The rain started coming down really hard the minute we got inside. Elizabeth was talking to my mom when we came running in.   
"Hannah thank god," mom said. "I was afraid you'd get caught in the storm and you don't need to get sick again."   
"I'm OK mommy," I said. "Aunt Syd took care of us."   
Mom nodded and looked at Syd with a grateful smile.   
"Well I'm going to go change," Syd said and headed for the guesthouse, we went upstairs.   
  
Later that night the storm was still ranging outside. Ella and I were sitting in the living room watching one of our favorite shows, 7th Heaven. Mom, Aunt Syd and Elizabeth were in the kitchen talking. They came into the living room and sat down with us.   
"Ella has every episode on tape," Elizabeth said. "I hope Mark and Jim are OK in this storm."   
"They're fine mom," Ella reassured her mother. "And mom's right, I do have every episode on tape."   
"I bet," Syd said and laughed.   
I slid over next to her and she started tickling my tummy. "Hey!" I laughed and tried to get away but Aunt Syd was faster.   
"I got you," Syd said and laughed.   
I laughed and then started coughing.   
"You Ok?" Syd asked me, concern in her voice.   
I nodded but continued to cough. Syd put her hand on my chest and told me to take a deep breath.   
"You sound congested," Syd told me. She turned to mommy. "Joanie go grab my bag out of my room."   
Mom looked at me and then hurried upstairs to get Syd's medical bag. She brought it down and Syd listened to my lungs with her stethoscope. She then took my temperature.   
"OK kiddo you need to take it easy for a while," Syd instructed. "You've got a fever of a 102."   
"Oh man," I groaned.   
"Sorry kiddo but its best to do what Aunt Syd says," mom said. "And Liz too."   
I groaned and laid down in mommy's lap, soon I was asleep.   
  
I awoke the next morning to find myself in my bed with Ella on the floor beside me. I sat up and looked over at Ella who was still asleep beside me. Then Syd came up the stairs, still in her robe.   
"How do you feel?" Syd asked me, feeling my forehead.   
"OK," I said. "Sore though."   
"You just take it easy today kiddo," Syd instructed. "Maybe we can run to the video and rent some movies."   
I smiled. "OK." I walked downstairs with Syd and we went into the living room. Syd sat in Grandpa's favorite chair and I sat on the couch. She grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV, turning the channels.   
Then mom came down the stairs along with Elizabeth and Grandpa.   
"Hannah how do you feel?" Mom asked. She sat down beside me and put a hand to my forehead. I pushed her away, slightly annoyed.   
"OK," I said for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Can Ella and I go to the video store later and rent some movies."  
"Sure, it's supposed to rain today anyway," Mom said and ran her hand through my hair. "Want to help me fix breakfast?"   
"Nah," I said. Normally I would have loved to help mom but at that moment I wasn't feeling too great. "I'll pass."   
Mom nodded and went into the kitchen with Elizabeth and Grandpa.   
  
An hour later Ella came down with her red hair in a mess. She sat down at the bar and put her head in her hands.   
"Man you sleep late," I said sitting down beside her. "Its after ten."   
Ella looked at me. "So, your point is?"   
I shrugged. "Nothing, just forget it." I grabbed the cereal Syd had been eating and poured it into a bowl that was in front of me.   
"Do you girls want to go to the video store and rent a movie?" Mom asked us, as she stood at the stove frying bacon.   
"Sure," Ella said suddenly excited and cheerful. "I want to see the movie Fried Green Tomatoes."   
"I heard it's sad," Syd said.   
"So," I said looking at her. "Why don't we get it anyway?"   
Everyone agreed and I sighed, I hated fighting with my family.   
  
An hour later we were driving in the rainy weather to the video store. Syd went in with Ella and me and we found a copy of Fried Green Tomatoes. As we were paying the weather report came on the TV overhead.   
"Heard a huge storm is coming," the clerk said as he handed Syd back her Block Buster card.   
"I can handle storms," Syd said and smiled. She grabbed the bag with the movie in it and motioned for Ella and me to follow her.   
"Smooth move Syd," I said as we walked out of the video store. "Man its really starting to rain."   
"I guess we'd better get home before the so-called storm hits," Syd said. She ran out into the street after it was clear and we followed quickly behind.   
  
As we were driving down the road toward home the rain was getting harder and harder, making it impossible for Syd to drive.   
"Pull over Syd," I pleaded.   
"It's OK we're almost home," Syd reassured us.   
I sighed and leaned back against the seat, hoping and praying we'd get home in one piece. Then I heard a horn somewhere near us and felt the car swerve. I felt myself being thrown against the window and then everything went black.   
I opened my eyes to find a lady in a blue dress standing over me and a girl with blond hair standing next to her.   
"Guess Aunt Syd didn't listen to you huh bug?" the lady asked me.   
"Hey only my mom calls me that," I said. I sat up, my head felt like I had a hundred weights on it. "Who are you?"   
"I'm your grandma Hannah," the lady said.   
"But my grandma's dead, she died before I was born," I said. "Wait, I'm not dead am I?"   
My grandma laughed. "No, you're not but you've got to make a decision whether you want to stay with me or go back." She led me to a window where I saw mom, Aunt Syd, Elizabeth and Mark standing over me.   
I looked up at her with frightened eyes. "Can't I stay with you a few minutes grandma?"   
"But only for a few," Grandma said. She looked at the girl standing next to her. "Hannah this is Lilly Gallagher, a patient that your Aunt Syd helped when you were just a baby."   
"Hi Hannah," Lilly said. "I babysat you a lot when I lived with your mom and Syd."   
"Really?" I asked, wide-eyed.   
Lilly nodded and then her expression turned sad. "But I made a stupid mistake."   
I sat back down on the bed. "So Grandma I'm not dead am I?"   
"No but you are in a coma," Grandma said. She squeezed my shoulder. "That's why you have to go back so you won't end up with me forever."   
I looked back over at mom and Aunt Syd who were standing by my bed, mom was crying. "I can't stand to see my mom cry."   
"Then go back to her Hannah," Lilly said. "Go back to her before it's to late."   
"The port hole has not opened," Grandma said.   
"The what?" I asked, curious at what she was talking about.   
"There's a door that only opens when a decision has been made. Aunt Syd was in a coma and she had to make that decision."   
I looked back at myself in the window; I looked so pale and lifeless. "Why can't we open the door, I want to go home, you said I had to go back, I want to go back now." I was screaming but I didn't care. "Please let me go back."   
Grandma held me, letting me cry into her shoulder. "Its ok Hannah, I promise you can go back."   
I looked up at her and smiled. "When?"   
"Soon," Lilly said. "In the mean time why don't you tell me what your family has been up to, I haven't had a chance to visit Syd in her dreams lately."   
I looked at Grandma. "So you're the person that visits Syd in her dreams, making her wake up weird?"   
Grandma laughed. "Yes, I am."   
I got a brilliant idea. "Can I go back into Syd's dreams and tell her I'm fine."   
"But you're not dead," Lilly said. "You can only do it when the decision has been made."   
I sighed. "OK."   
Lilly sat down on the bed I'd woken up in. "Why don't you tell me about all the boys that you like and about starting eighth grade."   
I sat down on the bed and began telling Lilly all about my life.   
  
Several hours had passed but it seemed like only minutes. I looked at the window and realized I'd been moved.   
"They moved you to an ICU bed," Grandma informed me. She led me away. "There's nothing to see here now."   
I sighed and followed her. She led me to a room with a huge poster bed and a huge window.   
"Welcome to Paradise Inn darling, your new home," Grandma said.   
I looked around and then looked at her with large frightened eyes. "No, no way, I'm going back home."   
"Only when the decision has been made," Lilly said coming into the room. "Don't worry I'm right across the hall if you need anything.   
I nodded and went over and sat down on my huge bed. I laid down and was soon asleep. When I awoke hours later Lilly was standing over me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.   
"You can go home now," Lilly whispered bending down to me.   
I sat up, a huge smile on my face. "Really?"   
"Yes," Lilly said.   
Then Grandma came into the room. "Are you ready Hannah?"   
I nodded and quickly followed Grandma and Lilly down a long hall and out to a porch. "Wow."   
"Close your eyes Hannah," Lilly said.   
I closed my eyes and thought about Providence and about my family.   
  
I opened my eyes and saw someone standing over me, it wasn't mom and it wasn't Syd it was someone else. I tried to speak but no words out, then I heard someone say Syd's name.   
"Page Dr. Hansen," the nurse said. Then she went away from the bed and out into the hall. I followed her gaze and saw my mom in the window and she was smiling.   
"Hi bug," mom whispered coming over to the bed. "Hannah thank God you're OK."   
I nodded and pointed to the tube that had been put down my throat.   
"Sorry kiddo but we have to wait for Aunt Syd," mom said. She stroked my hair in a comforting gesture and I relaxed.   
Then the door burst open and Aunt Syd ran in, dressed in her doctors coat. "Joanie what happened?"   
Mom looked her. "She's awake."   
Syd smiled and came over to me She gave me a hug. "We thought you were a goner. Don't worry Ella and I are fine, just a little sore."   
I nodded and pointed to the tube.   
"Let's wait an hour and see how your breathing is," Syd instructed. She wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to a nurse. "Page me when she's fully awake and we'll take the tube out."   
"OK Dr. Hansen," the nurse said and walked out of the room.   
Fully awake, I was as fully awake as a person could get after being in a coma. I desperately wanted the tube out but I couldn't get Aunt Syd's attention.   
"Syd I think something's wrong," mom said, turning to Aunt Syd, worry in her voice.   
Syd came over to me and noticed I kept pulling at my tube. "Hannah do you want me to pull the tube?"   
I nodded yes and Syd began to pull out the tube.   
"When I get to three I want you to take a deep breath and blow," Syd instructed.   
I took a deep breath.   
"1,2,3 blow." Syd pulled out the tube and I began coughing, unable to stop. My lungs felt like they were on fire and I looked at Syd with big eyes.   
"Joanie grab that water pitcher," Syd instructed. She grabbed the water and held my head. "Its OK, just drink it slowly."   
I drunk the water slowly and laid back down on the bed, exhausted. "Mom?" I choked out.   
"Hi I'm right here," Mom said looking down at me. "You are one lucky teen Hannah. Don't worry Aunt Syd and Ella are fine. Ella is very worried about you."   
"Grandma helped me," I whispered. "And Lilly."   
Mom looked at Syd and then back at me. "Hannah who's Lilly?"   
"Syd's patient," I said.   
Syd smiled at Mom. "Well I think I know where she was all this time, visiting Grandma."   
Mom laughed. "Right."   
  
Aunt Syd released me from the hospital a week later, having unseen any complications.   
"OK kiddo you need to rest," Syd said as she walked me up to my room.   
"But I want to write to Ella," I protested. Ella, Elizabeth and Mark had gone home two days ago and I wanted to write to Ella to let her know I was OK.   
"First rest and then you can write," Syd said. She unmade my bed and helped me into it. "I didn't know teenage nieces could be so pushy."   
"Sorry," I said laughing. "Is my mom still out with Burt?"   
"Yep," Syd replied. She turned off my light. "Now go to sleep."   
I sighed and rolled over on my side, unable to close my eyes. Seeing grandma for the first time had changed me somehow but I didn't know how. I finally stopped trying to figure it out and closed my eyes; soon I was in a peaceful sleep.   
  
I awoke several hours later to find my room dark and the shades down. I looked at my bedside clock, 5:00, mom would be home in a few minutes. I ran downstairs to find Aunt Syd on the couch watching TV and Grandpa in his favorite chair.   
"Feel rested?" Syd asked sitting up.   
"Yup," I said sitting on the couch beside her. "When is mom gonna be home?"   
"Soon," Syd said pulling my hair out of my eyes. "You know you were one lucky teen Hannah."  
"Syd I know you think all of this was your fault but it wasn't," I said. "It was the rain."   
"Thanks honey," Syd said, a grateful expression on her face. "I'm just glad we weren't all hurt even worse then we already were."   
"How's Ella?" I asked her.   
"She just has a broken arm," Syd said.   
Then we heard the back door slam.   
"Hello?" Mom called.   
"In here Joanie," Syd called.   
Mom came into the living room and smiled when she saw me. "Hi, how do you feel?"   
"OK," I said.   
"Listen bug I'm sorry..."   
"Mom!!" I said angrily, gritting my teeth. "Don't call me that."   
"Sorry," mom said. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring you home from the hospital."   
"It's OK," I said, "Aunt Syd helped me."   
Mom nodded and went into the kitchen Syd followed her. I got up off the couch and went into the kitchen with them.   
"Joanie it's not all bad," Syd was saying. "She'll be back to normal in no time."   
"Its your fault Syd," Mom said.   
Syd looked shocked. "How is it my fault."   
"I wasn't the one driving in hurricane weather," Mom snapped.   
"It was an accident Joanie. I didn't do anything wrong."   
Mom gave Syd a look and then walked out of the room. I followed her, I hated it when Mom and Aunt Syd fought. "Please don't be mad at her."   
"She almost got you, herself and Ella killed," Mom said.   
"But she didn't," I pleaded. "Just go talk to her."   
"I'm not talking to her," Mom said. She went up the stairs to her room and a few seconds later I heard the door slam. I sighed and went back into the kitchen where Aunt Syd was making hot chocolate.   
"So, what did she say?" Syd asked me as I sat down at the bar.   
"Nothing," I said. "She won't come around but Syd I know it was only an accident."   
"I'm glad you think so," Syd mumbled as she prepared the hot chocolate.   
"What about Elizabeth, what does she think?" I asked.   
"She's mad at me too," Syd said. Syd sighed and poured hot chocolate into two cups. She handed me one and then sat down beside me, sipping hers lightly.   
I sipped mine a tad and then turned to her. "Well one good thing   
ame out of all this."   
Syd looked at me. "What?"  
"I got to meet Grandma and your patient Lilly," I said and Syd laughed.   
"Well...." Syd said. "That's definitely a weird dream."   
  
A few weeks later Syd got a call from Elizabeth telling her that Ella was fine and that there was a conference in Chicago.   
"So are you gonna go?" I asked Syd one morning, following her around the guesthouse as she got ready for work.   
"Yes, I am," Syd said as she made her bed. "Why don't you come with me?"   
"Cool," I said. "I haven't seen Carter or Dr. Dave in a while."   
"Ok its settled then," Syd said and smiled. "We leave tomorrow."   
I smiled, maybe things were going to be OK after all.   
  
To be continued. Sorry about the formatting there at the end, but my computer was acting weird. Chapter 2 will be up soon, unless I don't get a lot of good reviews telling me to finish it.   
  
Providencelover   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chicago

Chapter 2-Chicago  
  
By Providence lover  
  
When we reached the Chicago airport I was stunned at how busy the place was. Finally we saw Elizabeth and Mark, along with Ella, who didn't have a cast.   
"I'm so glad you could come," Elizabeth said to Syd as we approached them.   
"Me too," Syd said.   
"Hi Ella," I said.   
"Hey," Ella said. "You can sleep in my room."   
"OK," I said. "Can we go to the seven story mall? I love that place?"   
Ella shrugged. "I guess so.   
  
An hour later we pulled into the drive way and Mark helped us with our stuff. I immediately ran upstairs to Ella's room. I hadn't been there in so long, the room looked different some how.   
"I know, it's changed," Ella said. "Since I'm almost twelve and everything."   
"Yeah," I said. Luckily Ella had twin beds in her room. I threw my suitcase on the extra bed and looked around. "Your mom and Aunt Syd probably have a lot of catching up to do. "   
Ella shrugged. "I know we didn't leave on the best of terms, what with you in a coma."   
"I'm fine now," I reassured her. I stood up and twirled around in circles. "See."   
Ella laughed. "Even though you're thirteen, you still act like a three year old sometimes."   
"Thanks," I said, pretending to be hurt by her comment. I sat down on the bed. "I think everyone acts childish once in a while."   
  
The next morning Syd had to wake Ella and me up because all three doctors had to get to the conference. Syd had wanted to go by the hospital and see if she could lend a hand. We took the El and went into the ER. It was only seven in the morning and I was tired.   
"Why don't you go sleep," Syd suggested. She turned to Randi, the desk clerk. "Randi what's open, I'm going to let Hannah sleep."   
"Exam one, Dr. Dave went to breakfast so he's not using it," Randi said.   
"Thanks," Syd said. "Go sleep in exam one, its right over there." She pointed to where the room was.   
I nodded and went into the room. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. Outside in the hall I heard yelling but was too tired to see what was going on.   
"Why aren't these people being seen by doctors," Kerry Weaver snapped. Kerry had been on since the day before and was in a bad mood, a very bad mood.   
"I don't know." I heard some guy reply.   
"Where's Randi?" Weaver asked.   
"Went to get a soda," the guy said.   
I sighed and tried to sleep. Then the door burst open and the light was turned on. I heard a whistle in my ear and Dr. Weaver was yelling. I stayed very still, not wanting to get yelled at even more. Then I realized it wasn't me she was yelling at, it was Dr. Dave. I tried to hold back a laugh. Finally she left, slamming the door behind her. I sighed, too wide awake to sleep any more. I got up and went out in the hallway, Dr. Weaver was by admit bored, talking to all the doctors. I didn't see Carter or Dr. Chen there and I figured they must have been in the lounge.   
I went into the lounge and found Syd talking to Carter and Dr. Chen.   
"I thought you were sleeping," Syd said when she saw me.   
"I was but I was rudely woken up," I said.   
"By who?" Syd asked.   
"The one and only Dr. Weaver."   
Carter and Dr. Chen laughed.   
"That sounds exactly like Kerry," Carter said.   
I sighed and sat down on the couch.   
"Sorry honey," Syd said.  
Then the door burst open and Dr. Weaver walked in.   
"Carter what time do you have?" Weaver asked.   
"Five after seven," Carter replied looking at his watch.   
"Then why are you still in the lounge?" Weaver snapped, tapping her cane on the floor. "You should get here in time to start seeing patients at seven, is that clear?"   
Carter nodded. "Yes."   
"Good, the county isn't paying you to drink coffee." And with that Weaver walked out.   
"Hi Kerry," Syd said after Weaver had gone.   
"This is going to be a fun day," Carter said.   
"Right," Dr. Chen added. She walked out of the lounge with Carter.   
"Well guess I'd better see where I'm needed," Syd said. "Ella is up with her mom."   
"OK," I said as I followed Syd out of the lounge. "What can I do?"   
"Anything as long as you stay away from Weaver," Carter said.   
"Carter!" Syd scolded.   
"Sorry," Carter said. He grabbed a chart and walked down the hall.   
I followed Syd to the admit desk to check the board. I saw Elizabeth there and waved to her.   
"I thought you were sleeping," Elizabeth asked coming over to me.   
"I was but I got woken up by a whistle," I said.   
"Sorry," Elizabeth said. "By whom?"   
"Dr. Weaver," I said with an annoyed look on my face.   
Elizabeth laughed. "That does sound a lot like Kerry."   
  
After Syd and Elizabeth finished up at the hospital and the conference they took me and Ella around the city. We hadn't run into Kerry Weaver since that morning and I was glad. I still wondered if she knew I was even in Chicago with Syd.   
"Earth to Hannah," Ella said waving a hand in my face. "Do you want to go to Navy Pier?"   
"Sure," I said jerking out of my day dream.   
Ella nodded. "What's wrong with you? You're like totally out of it."   
"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm just thinking about this morning, which by the way Syd I still have a huge headache."   
"I'm sorry kiddo I should have told someone to tell Weaver that you were sleeping," Syd said giving me an apology look.   
"Its ok," I said smiling.   
"Hey there's Navy Pier," Ella yelled.   
I smiled and we ran toward it, screaming all the way.   
"Girls slow down," Syd called.   
I slowed down, out of breath. Finally we reached it and walked inside. The place was packed.   
"Its sure it crowded," Commended Elizabeth.   
I smiled. The day had gone well, except for the minor whistle blowing thingy but I'd wanted to forget about it. Maybe things really were going to be OK after all.   
  
All that day we played around in Navy Pier. The conference wasn't until the next day so Syd and Elizabeth could play around the city with us.   
"Hey guess whose singing in concert," Syd said.   
"Who?" I asked.   
"Charlotte Church," Ella said. "I love her voice."   
"Oh I know," I said smiling. "Can we go?"   
"I don't see why not," Syd said. "The concert is tonight so we're going to have to hurry up and get tickets if we want to actually get into the concert."   
I smiled and we headed to the booth to get tickets. Luckily the concert wasn't sold out yet and we were able to get pretty decent seats. We went back to Ella's house to change and I wanted to call mom to tell her I was going to see Charlotte Church in concert.   
"Honey that's great," mom said after I explained what we were going to do. I'd called her as soon as we'd come into the house to tell her the exciting news.   
"I know," I said. I smiled. "Well I gotta go get ready. We wonna get there early so we can get good parking and all that."   
"Have fun sweetie. Can I talk to Aunt Syd for a minute?" Mom asked.   
"Sure. Bye I love you," I said. I handed the phone to Syd and went to get ready.   
"Hey Joanie, yeah we're fine...." Syd continued talking as I went upstairs to Ella's room.   
"What dress should I wear?" Ella asked. She held up a black dress and a dress with flowers on it.   
"The black," I said.   
Ella smiled and both of us started getting ready for the concert.   
  
An hour later we arrived at the theatre where the concert was going to be held. Soon it started and Charlotte Church came on stage. She sang all of her songs on her old album and sang one song from her new album called Wave Hello. Everyone clapped and cheered for her and she got a standing ovation. I smiled as I walked out of the theatre after the concert. It had been a great night and I hoped that one day I would be able to sing in front of a crowd without getting sick or getting really nervous. Oh well, I guess I'd have to work on that, but for now I was just happy being me.  
  
  
  



End file.
